The Fight to Survive
by thevictoriousdixons
Summary: Daryl Dixon/OC. Loosely based on the TV show storyline (starting from Season 1 onwards), although I'll switch it up a bit. POV of my own character, although she has no name. The point is for whoever is reading to be put into her shoes. The Fight to Survive - A girl who has joined the Atlanta survivors group, trying to earn her place, her trust, and the impossible task to survive


**Ok, so my story is in the point of view of a girl who's somehow found the Atlanta Survivors group. She has a lot of past, and a lot of mystery behind her. I won't be giving her a name because the whole point of it being in her POV is so that when you read it, you get the feel that it's you who's the character, and not someone I've just created. I always loved that type of fanfiction. Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun had finally set and we made it back to camp before it got dark. The night was drawing in and it bought the cold wind along with it. I always rode in Shane's car whenever we went on a run, along with Glenn and T-dog. Shane parked up the car and we all started unloading the supplies we managed to salvage from the city, which, mind you, wasn't a lot. We always went straight to the pharmacy to pick up things like antibiotics, bandages and whatever medicines we could find that would keep us going until we had to go back for another run. By the look of things, we wouldn't be going back into Atlanta for much longer. We narrowly escaped a heard of walkers as we tried getting to the gun shop, causing the group to scatter and to land me with a lot of cuts and bruises. Luckily I was a good climber, and despite twisting my ankle, I managed to run down and alley, jump on the trash cans and clamber up the side of a building and wait for safety. It was only about 15 minutes until I saw Shane spot me from a distance and whistle, signalling me to come back now that everyone was safe. For some reason he seemed to be quite protective over my safety, but he wasn't the only one.

"You guys alright?" Lori said, coming over frantically, and checking us all over. The other group saw we had arrived back and started making their way down to us.

"We're good, didn't get too much though," Shane told her, looking through the bags of supplies. I hesitated, wondering if I should speak up about the heard we almost got caught by, but decided it'd probably do more harm than good. I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed up to Dale's RV. As I approached, he put his binoculars down and gave me a hearty welcome back. I smiled up at him.

"I gotcha somethin'," I told him. He raised an eyebrow and climbed down off the RV. I took my bag off my shoulder and pulled out a small toolbox full of the exact things he needed to fix his vehicle.

"You didn't," Dale said, beaming.

"I did," I smiled and we both hugged briefly as he went to work with his new tools.

"Hey," Dale called out, "You're a good kid. Just keep yourself safe, alright?"

I nodded, put the bag of supplies in the middle of the camp and walked off to my tent needing some alone time. Walkers had never been so close to catching me before the run today. Suddenly, I was reminded of what Daryl had told me before I left this morning, and I felt instantly guilty.

* * *

_"Woman, are you stupid," he snarled, "you need some sense knockin' in that blonde little head of yours," he gruffly knocked on the top of my head and I angrily pushed his arm away._

_"I'm not blonde, asshole, and I'll have you know I can take care of myself. I ain't no damn kid and I wanna do my bit around here," I folded my arms and glared down at the floor, not wanting to meet his angry eyes._

_"You ain't no damn survivor either," I whipped my head up as I heard the words come out of his mouth and I was even more pissed than before._

_"Oh yeah? Then how the fuck did I make it so long before I came across you guys? I damn sure know how to take care of myself, it's not like anyone else does!" I yelled at him, feeling the sting of tears in my eyes, although I wouldn't let myself cry in front of anyone, let alone Daryl. He looked me in the eyes, squinted slightly and shook his head. He bit his lip, then spat on the floor and started to walk off. I just sighed and turned around, planning to go back to the camp and eat whatever food we had for the morning._

_"I care," I suddenly heard him say. I stopped in my tracks, "Don't go gettin' yourself killed. They'll manage. I – we, need you here," I heard the twinge in his voice and I shook my head, still not turning around._

_"I have to go," I whispered, not really knowing if he heard me or not. I walked off, getting into Shane's car._

* * *

I snapped out of my daydream when I heard my tent rustle. I looked up quickly, pulling my gun out just in case. I sighed and put it away again when I realised it was just Daryl.

"Heard what happened," he said, not looking at me. He was biting his lip and looking at the floor.

"Heard what?" I asked confused, because Shane said we weren't to tell anyone about the run in with the heard.

"Heard o' walkers nearly chompin' on all your asses," He was clearly pissed, but I was more concerned over who let the cat out of the bag.

"How did you- "

"Damn chinaman can't keep a secret apparently,"

I smiled slightly. If anyone was gonna tell what happened, I should've known it'd be Glenn.

"He's Korean," I corrected him.

"Whatever,"

I rolled my eyes, not knowing what to say; especially considering Daryl had a real reason to be pissed at me. I bit my lip, feeling increasingly guilty and the anxiety was rising up inside by the second. I decided it was best if I just let him be, and stood up about to make my way to the rest of the camp to eat the small amount of food we had for tonight's dinner. As I walked passed him, he put his hand up in front of me to stop me. I looked at him confused, waiting for him to speak.

"I'm uh, glad you're okay," he said, a bit embarrassed, "just don't be so damn stupid and reckless next time because maybe your ass won't be so lucky."

I had to chuckle, he never was good at showing his true emotions and whenever he did, he always retaliated with anger. I knew this because we had been mutually getting closer during the past couple weeks we'd been here. It was never intended, we just got along. We could both sit in silence together, doing our own thing and have it be relaxing and comfortable, and somehow it made us grow closer. But not too close, he was still distant. He clearly doesn't want to let anyone in and Daryl has a very clear wall built up, but slowly and surely I seemed to be breaking it down.

"Sure thing," I told him, grabbed his hand and squeezed it very slightly, and quickly. He flinched slightly but I could see that small smile appear on his lips, and then he just nodded and walked off.

It was late into the night, we were all around the fire having finished the small amount of food we could eat and enjoyed the time of relaxation, which was very rare.

"No seriously, she was amazing," Glenn said, nodding at me, "I've never seen anyone dodge those geeks the way she did. I thought we lost her but then I saw her on top of some roof," He laughed, and everyone joined him. I blushed slightly, not enjoying the attention but being appreciative of the praise I was receiving.

"The girl's got skills, I tell ya that," Shane said grinning at me.

"Nah, not really," I admitted, "I'd have been a gonner for sure if y'all hadn't seen me up there,"

"Don't mention it, we're a good group- " Glenn started to say before he was interrupted by a sudden commotion. There was a deafening scream coming from behind the RV and before I knew it, everyone was on there feet scrambling for safety. Shane, T-dog, Glenn, Morales and all the other men whipped out their guns and started shooting the walkers that were now coming into view. Shakily, but focused, I reached for my gun and took it out of safety and joined them in shooting. My eyes scanned the area, which was really hard considering how dark it was and my eyes fell upon Amy, Andrea's sister lying on the floor by the RV covered in blood. I gasped and almost fell backward when I bumped into something. I heard the distinct groan and flew around, stuck my gun in the walkers face and shot him clean as he fell with a thud to the ground. The close proximity caused me to become dazed and disorientated. My ears started to ring and my stomach churned. I felt as if everything was closing in on me and I fell backwards onto the hard ground. The crash to my head knocked some focus back into me. I heard a lot of screaming and crying, gunshots and car engines. As I looked up, I saw the next walker closing in. The walker had his arms stretched out, teeth biting and was ready to chomp into me. I quickly scrambled to my feet and gave him a hard whack round the jaw with my gun. The blow caused the walker to fall to the side and that's when I shot him through the head. As I breathed out and collected my senses, I heard Shane calling to me. I looked up and saw him running towards me. Still slightly shaken, I let him grab my arm and he pulled me back to his car. I couldn't help but see a lot of our camp mates half chewed and eaten sprawled across the ground, and my mind instantly thought to Daryl.

"Wait where's Da- " I started to say frantically but no one was listening. Shane pushed me into the car along with Rick, who was in the passenger seat, Lori and Carl who were in the back. He shut the door on me and then jumped in the driver's side and started up the engine. I could see that all the other vehicles were beginning to start up and drive away. I began panicking and trying to open the door so I could find Daryl.

"Sweetie stop, you're okay," Lori said grabbing onto my arm.

"No! Where's Daryl?!" I screamed out. Shane swerved the car around and we sped down the hill we were on and headed to the main road, following the other cars and Dale's RV which was in the very front. I looked out behind seeing our camp in ruins. There were bodies everywhere and I couldn't even make out which were walkers and which were our own people. I had no idea who made it and who didn't. I had no idea how long the attack happened for due to my disorientation. It felt like seconds ago that we were having a happy conversation around the fire. I felt tears in my eyes as I turned back around to face the front when suddenly the car lights shone upon something that caught my eye. It was Daryl's motorbike, lying on its side to the left of us, almost hidden in the grass. The terror rose up inside of me, and I then saw his crossbow a few meters away, still no sign of Daryl.

I froze.

* * *

**Oh dear, what's happened?! Let me just tell you this, don't assume the obvious. I'm very compulsive. This could be a very short story that ends in two more chapters, or it could end in 15+ chapters. I'm not promising anything. Is Daryl alive, or isn't he? Will she find him soon, or a lot later? **

**This story could go in multiple ways so if you think he's automatically gonna be alive and dandy, think again ;) Who knows what's gonna happen next... guess you're gonna have to wait and find out...**

**Mean aren't I? Good.. I don't like anything being predictable. I may even change who this character ends up with... hmm. **

**Leave some comments, did you like it? (don't be too harsh, constructive criticism is great though). **

**Thaaaaanks!**


End file.
